


Forbidden Cities

by alaineey



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futuristic, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaineey/pseuds/alaineey
Summary: After a massacre, A boy gets an decides to join the strongest Agents to avenge his Mothers death. (i’m not good with summaries)





	Forbidden Cities

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here and it’s hard to get used to this site.

The city of Malvonia was as bright and beautiful as always. Everything about this place is perfect, the scenery, and of course, this was where all the strong citizens were born. Everyone here was known for being Independent, brave, and strong, but that was the exact opposite of me. People always saw me as dependent, cowardly, and weak. Especially my Father. He’s always disappointed in me for being too feminine and weak. No matter what I did, I would always make him angry.

The only thing that had ever kept me sane was my Mother and Twin sister. Unfortunately they were gone. My Mother died from a Deire, a creature that had the same abilities as a vampire and demon. My sister disappeared a week before my mother was killed by the Eire massacre. A horrible event that was incited by a Deire and a Beast Tryant. My Father and I survived it, but I wish I hadn’t. 

I get out of bed after hearing my Dad come home. I sighed out of exhaustion, patiently waiting for my Dad to come in and yell at me about how i’m a disappointment. I hear his footsteps stomp towards my door. I flinch as the door slams open as my Dad yells at me. “You are such a lazy bitch!” “You need to get your ass up and get the hell out of here,” My Dad yelled. “Don’t come back until you’ve learned to become a man,” He said before slamming the door shut. I hold back my tears before getting up to get dressed. No matter how many times I get yelled at, I always cry. 

Before leaving my room I look at my poster. It was one of my Idols, Thunder Rabbit. She was an undercover vigilante that took down mafias and gangs. “If I had the same courage as you I would be out of here.” I go outside and walk to the bar. I’m not old enough to drink, nor do I look old enough to drink, but the bar owner, Yessica, was one of my mothers close friends so she lets me in.

I sit down and order a water. “Weiss?” Yessica asked. Weiss was my name, my mother named me that. I looked at her with my tear stained eyes. “Did your father do this?” Yessica asked with sadness in her eyes. I nodded. “If you need a new place to stay I have an extra room upstairs,” She said. My eyes lit up. “Thank you so much,” I said softly. “Unfortunately you’ll have to get a job to pay rent,” Yessica said. How was I going to get a job? I’m only 18 and no one in this part of the city likes me. I decided to look around for any fliers on the board. 

Two flyers stood out to me. One was a flyer to try out for the Techno Agency, a job that trained and held the Techno Agents that protected us from the monsters and demons that roamed the planet. Another flyer was for an illegal club. They were hiring entertainers that paid really high. I wanted to try out for the MA but I knew I wouldn’t get in. I decided to go for the club job. I took the flyer and put it in my pocket. 

“Here’s your room,” Yessica said as she opened the door. “I know it’s not much but everything you need is in here,” she continued. She walked off, leaving me alone to look around. I looked at the flyer again. 

_Hiring! All genders are welcome to become a dancer. Sign the application below and come by before nightfall. (come in dressed but make sure to wear an overcoat) Make sure you aren’t followed as well. (we are located behind the grocery building)_

I filled out the application and put it in my jacket pocket. I put on my shortest shirts and knee high socks. I didn’t bother putting on a shirt. I put on a black jacket and left. 

_Behind the grocery building.._

I made it to the hidden club. There was a hidden trap door that had stairs going down into the club. I look for the back room to give my application to a manager. “Are you lost?” A tall, muscular male ogre asked. I looked up at him anxiously. “Yes,” I stuttered. I put my hands over my chest waiting for his response. “I’m assuming you’re Weiss,” The man says. My body starts to tremble a bit. How does he know my name? “No need to get all shaky,” “I’m Mr.Wrangler, the owner of this club,” The man said. “Follow me and i’ll show you the way to my office,” He said walking forward. I followed with hesitation. I went inside his office and sat on the chair that was in front of his desk. 

“You got the job,” Wrangler said as he leaned back in his chair. 

I looked at him in confusion. “Why?” I asked. “You don’t see many feminine men in this town that catches the eyes of the people,” Wrangler said. “Lots of men and women admire you and begged me to hire you,” He continued. People actually like me? “Head to the locker room to get ready,” “You’ll be on stage in 5 minutes,” Wrangler said before dismissing me.

I opened the locker room door and saw another girl inside. “I’m sorry am I in the wrong room?” I asked. “Indeed you are!” The girl said. “I’m Roma,” She said. Her rabbit ears stiffened up in excitement as she held her hand out. I put my hands with hers, “I’m Weiss,” I said. “Since you’re new here’s what’s going to happen,” Roma said. “All you have to do is impress the guests, you may get asked to be in a private booth if you do well,” Roma said. I gulped. I didn’t like big crowds, especially if they were watching me. “If they touch you have full permission to use your powers on them,” She said reassuringly. She walks outside for a quick second then comes back in. 

“It looks like we have a private booth together,” Roma said sitting. “Remember, if they touch you, don’t hesitate to crush their skulls!” Roma said with a smile. I fidget with my fingers anxiously as I waited for our time. “Let’s go,” Roma said getting up. We walk to the booth and see a group of men. They looked rich, this meant that I might make enough money to buy my own place. I start to get excited until one of the men took their cigar out of their mouth. “We got the pretty boy to ourselves,” The man snickered. “Just do your thing,” Roma whispered. I started pouring their drinks in their glasses. I didn’t know what to do. I watched Roma do her thing and followed along. “Can you put my cigar in my mouth?” One of the men asked. I picked up his cigar and put it in his mouth. “Now get on your knees,” He demanded. I went down on my knees and looked down on them. What was he going to do? He started unzipping his pants and shoved my head on his lap. “Suck it whore!” The man yelled. I started to cry. This wasn’t what I wanted. I froze in fear. I didn’t know what to do. I don’t know how to use my powers nor do I know how to fight. 

I felt his grip loosen. I noticed flashing lights in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Roma’s feet project thunder. Could it be? She charged her thunder before kicking him with all her strength. My eyes widened in realization. It was Thunder Rabbit. “You’re King Klan correct?” TR asked as she pinned his head on the floor with her foot. “That’s none of your fucking business you damn woman!” The man yelled. Thunder emits from her hands. “I’m not going to ask you again,” “Are you King Klan?” She asked aggressively. She had the look of murder. I see a man in white run outside through the back door. I mindlessly run after him.

“Don’t get any closer,” The man says pulling a gun out on me. “Do you want to know why they put King in my name?” The man asked. He tilted his hat up. “Because I’m in control of this god damn city,” He said as he shot a bullet. My body shuts down. Everything goes in slow motion for me, I see the bullet coming at me. I started moving mindlessly towards the bullet. I grab the bullet and throw it at the wall, making it explode on impact. So that’s his power, making things explosive. I start moving rocks with my powers and threw them at him. My mind starts to get cluttered. It starts to get harder to get a grip of reality as my vision loses focus. 


End file.
